User talk:Voxelplox
Hi there, Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from rank can u give me a high rank plz ty leave a message on Uzi1 talk page if questions about this or an answer ty Edward Daggerhawk Alienware A fellow alienware user eh? I use the M17x, do you use laptop or desktop and do you have Crysis and Crysis 2? The Great God of ThunderTHOR Signature Put in the code ANd you'll be good to go Welcome Welcome to the wiki Benjamin! Royal British Navy As you may or May not be aware I Matthew Blastshot am Head of the Royal Navy and Former Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard has formerly made me a High Lord. I wish to Keep my Posistion In return I will offer you a position in the Navy. I will also make you a member of The English High Lords Council. Let me know what you think of my Offer Sincerely, Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 22:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Benjamin I don't know if you remember me but I am Edgar Wildrat-Heir to the Throne of England. I believe that I can assist you. I used to be your friend but our friend list got seperated, could I meet you on Port Royal, Vachira right away? Sincerely, ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England 23:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I can also help you in the making of a signature I can help you find Samuel.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Not To Worry There is nothing to worry about. We have a rollback on our side. Any lies or unfavorable edits made by him, insulting us, can be undone easily. Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 23:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Benjamin? Benjamin, can I meet you in front of Port Royal Docks on Vachira Server? I used to be your friend but the game reset took us off of our friends list. Much has happened since I met you. I am now the heir to the British Throne and can make your signature. ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England 23:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey could we meet in Tortuga Andaba? I'll be the guy in all black spinning out of control.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I Understand and ok Okay, I understand. I am British also (Visiting the USA) ''Prince Edgar WildratHeir to the Throne of England 23:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Samuel's Pages At the request of an admin, I have promised we will not make major edits to Samuel's pages for about a week, so he can calm down. Only edits should be fixing spelling and grammar errors, okay? ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 00:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi it already is and hector is not heir!!!!!!!!!!!! RE:Welcome Hello there Lord Macmorgan, Just to confirm to you that this is my Talk page if you dont already know, also congratulations on becoming the Leader again, I plan to join your guild the next time we meet and also if you need to make you a new government. I believe that we must talk about the laws left that were made by Samuel as well as some of his ranks which appear to not be acceptable. Also thank you for the offer of Second In Command of the EITC however as I said I have held the position to many times to count! and it is time for somebody else to have a go. I will serve in your empire. Regards ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 11:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pearson No, I am not an admin, though I admit I tend to act like one :P Some of the admins on right now are Katbluedog and Stpehen.--''Shade'' 23:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Shipment Samuel is expecting a shipment of weapons in two days, at Raven's Cove, I think. Be on lookout. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Donw Just type in the custom signature box the following: , and ignore the nowiki(s), those are just to display the coding. Here is wat your signature will look like: I hope you like it! Fiar winds, Council of the Elders I removed the Userbox stating that you were a member of the EITC Council of the Elders, because you're NOT on the list, and, in being my organization, I did not give you permission to join.\ I was on the Council of elders before, Am I mistaken? I Believe 3 weeks ago I saw my name on that list. So I'd advise you not to mess with me. ''[[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 02:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I think i could verify that Benjamin Macmorgan is an original EITC member, So i do not see why he would not be on the list of EITC Elders . Congratulations I would like to congratulate you for your excellent work in my fathers company, the EITC. Sincerely,'' ' ' ' '''02:24, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ' 'RE: Fresh Start ' 'Hello Lord Macmorgan, I would like you to form an EITC government by hand picking members and telling them to me, also tell me what you want this government to be called, I think its time we organize ourselves in the EITC and set up a government which will allow people of the Caribbean to have their say. ' ' Please Reply. ' 'Lord Usman Strider CBN President' 18:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S I think we should also have goverment elections to go with it. So you're the new EITC leader, huh? I have encountered you before, even if you don't know it. Welcome to my list. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of eachother. Sincerely yours, N.R. Hernandez Hernandez is no longer EITC, he is now a level 15 and does not play anymore. Sincerely, ' ' ' '''00:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ' 'My blog. ' 'Answer. I want the opinion of all users on right now. ' ' Prince Matthew O'malley ' 'Pearson ' 'yesterday i gave the okay for an infinite ban of pearson. You will have no trouble in the future. ' ' 12:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ' 'Operation Raven Fang ' 'I have a plan to trick Sam out of EITC, annoy him out of it. Please help. ' ' GLaDOS 22:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ' 'BEN! ' 'Oi, ben! its me francis! check out the pictures on my profile! ' 'RE: Russioan government ' 'I would love to support the Russian Government and Military. i want to be in both plz ' ' ' 'Signature, etc ' 'I dont know how to do signature ahh! Anyways look at the prussian conquest! it wrote it added the images from the new game i play. I didnt know you were part german either, i dont know if i am, im mostly russian and polish. ' 'RE: Russia ' 'I'd like to be military adivsor of vice general of the military ' ' ' 'RE: Russia ' 'I'd like to be imperial General of the russian Government ' ' ' '''Russina Government I'd like to join as Chairman of the Duma please. ''' '''Thanks, ' ' 'Mason ' 'Ha ha ha, i dont think thats it. Back then your hand in your waistcoat was a polite gesture. It was inproper for those to walk around with their hands down their sides like apes ha ha ha, im not even joking! ' '??? ' 'ahhh, ben lets skype sometime! you have my skype. We can just use the talking thing! ahhh!!!! i want to tell you about reenacting and freemasonry more! ' 'Alliance with Denmark ' 'As the King of Denmark I noticed you wanted to form an Alliance. I would be happy to. Just send me a message with the terms of the Alliance. ' 'Sincerely ' 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' 01:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ' 'RE:rollback' '''No, sorry but I cannot propose you to be a rollback, admin, nor bureucrat, since I am not a bureaucrat. I also don't think you have enough expreiance on this wiki. It took me about 4 months to become an admin. And I made the Sims Medieval Wiki. It's the http://simsmedieval.wikia.com/wiki/Sims_Medieval_Wiki, but I think you are on the other one. ' RUSSIAN ADRMIAL ' '''Can I be a high ranking russian navy please have mastered sailing and cannon ' ' ''Talk Edits 05:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ' '''RE: Request ' 'I suggest you ask somebody with more skill in creating userboxes, try John Breasly he could do it. However I will create a new government for you just try to recruit people and I will give them jobs. ' 'Regards ' ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President'' 15:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I Wish I wish there was. Your retaliation is great by the way. He's just too dumb to read words with more than six letters. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed Let's do this quietly though. First, we'll make an embargo on Spain. AFter a few days, we make a move. I'm going to try to get close to Sir Carlos Clemente. ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 01:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) War time It's time we began to war with Pearson. He has insulted both of my countries. England (being close to Spain.) Will fight and Russia can supply us. I will talk with my father about the idea when you reply. It is time we take Pearson and Spain out of the game. Forcibly ''Sincerely,'' ' 'Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Edits' 02:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Government Right I created the government which now runs the EITC, you are not the Prime Minister which will make you seem better as Samuel was Minister in the Ministry, you can elect a Prime Minister and other government ranks however you are the head of the EITC state. Regards 'Lord Usman Strider CBN President' 15:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) East India Co. Parliament Invitation Dear, Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan, 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' 22:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) meet me on antik tortuga docks in 2 minutes, i'll talk all this junk over with you, and we will straighten it out, so nobody gets banned, and this stops, other wise it's going to get bloody, and it's heading towards war right now. - pear Special Message I been meaning to meet you in game please come. 02:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Check this out! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 02:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) request hi benjamin may i join your russian royal family? i decided i would ask your permission on your talk page first before anything else 11:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ty macmorgan 14:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where are you? Server and island?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) War. Hello Lord Marshall, i have seen the news of the war. I am part russian and i would like to help you in this war, thanks, Hi Good to see your on the wiki at this moment. Please check the East India Co Parliament page. Regards Lord Usman Strider CBN President 19:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) application i would like to apply for a good position in the russian military plz 22:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks alot for the position except just 1 problem.... im almost always inactive from monday to thursday so if you would prefer a more active head for ur army i may not me the right person. as much as i appreciate the position i just want u to know this and tell me what u think ok thanks alot ben RUSSAIN COUNt Please can I be a russian count as I am the head of th Navy(and Danced on Pears Grave) Talk Edits 17:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Poland would like to be allies Peace. Hello Lord Benjamin of the Russians. I regret my choice to take over Ukraine, please forgive me and consider peace, Lego Person Here is your Lego Person, enjoy :D Poland Benjamin, How about you own poland, but i have the title king. I can like control that section of russia (Poland) But i would have to do what ever u said.... Sould alright....??? So im like a ' governor ' but i have to listen to you.??? sound good...???? And befroe i wasnt trying to insault you or anything. Ok.. Can i have a police force..?? i just like that idea :) xD John Macbatten St.Macmorgan hey do u want a house in the new city of St.Macmorgan in sweden?? Rule the world!?!? Hello Lord Benjamin... I think we should start a world conquest, Sweden will help. We should start by going to the americas and south americas and taking small islands and africa, etc. Please consider. I think we are strong enough... Also i think England would help. (New Sig) Ruler Of The World, Benjamin Macmorgan THINK ABOUT IT Rule the world I'll make you a better Sig xD 00:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I can try.... I'll get started now. The only issue is that the whole picture has to link to your talk or one page, I'll make it your talk! 00:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Meeting. Come online. Prime Minister Matthew O'malley, Royal Advisor to the W.I.T.C. Finished and yes Yes all the white is transparent. I finished the code is SUBST:User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan/Sig2 but in between these things (two on each side) I assume that you have a signature similar that probably says SUBST:User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan/Sig within brackets if so then you can just add the 2 next to the word Sig. Tell me if you encounter any problems or if you succeed in your signature! 03:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Here it is: Again, if you have any problems just leave me a message. Ok So in your preferences you put down {SUBST:User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan/Sig2} but instead of one { on each side there should be two 03:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Here's the userbox: The code is: 00:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sweden Dear Czar Macmoran, In recent events Persia, The Ottoman Empire, and Denmark have Declared War on Sweden. I wish to ask your Help to conquer Sweden in return and as a Gift of Friendship I offer you 500 Million Rubble and Pure Danish Gold. I Hope you will Join The War Against Sweden. Swedish War. Hello, Czar Benjamin I'm sorry for my steeling of Africa. I didn't know anyone owned Africa. I have returned all and ask that you would support me on my peacfully way of doing this, thank you Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige 19:36, May 18, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Translation Persia and Ottoman Dear Good Sir, Can you please not attack territories owned by Persia or the Ottoman Empire. In return i offer 100 million Rubble. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 23:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Surender Benjamin Macmorgan surrender and your life will be spared. Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige 00:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Translation Rebuilding Benjaborg W.I.T.C. has St. Benjaborg rebuilding at 85% right now. Please be patient, Tzar Ben. Peace Talks I will send Diplomats to make peace an Possibly an Alliance. But we will not return your territories. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 01:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Room Ben, go on to the chat room i figured it out how to get there Re: New Map No I don't Like it Denmark got no new Land You gave all the Land to Sweden. No I cannot upkeep africa its HALF the world Away from Denmark. I bought Poland from the British. Just edit my map and put in the territories ou conquered. RE:Rollback We are currently not accepting any new rollbacks, admins, or burs. 23:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Save a Spot..... Benjamin, I am here to discuss how I do not get any resoect in The Co Black Guard, so I come to you in this time of my sorrow....... What do I do? When do I do it? How do I do it? Will you help me? Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 01:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Just, never mind. Never mind. Agreed Welcome to the Second Confederation of Europe. Members are not set in stone because there is a new Confederation in every war but you are currently in the Second COnfederation Gilded Waistcoat Ben, Look on the new photos or on my profile and see the gilded E.I.T.C. Waistcoat i made from scratch! Russian Royal Family Since you have to be related the the Czar to be in the Royal Family what am I like your Cousin or Something? ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 13:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The Co. Empire Yes sir, it would be an honor. I am sorry i took so long to respond i have just been camping the last 3 days. 20:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) War With Greece Shall we go to war with Greece. When we burn down there lands we could use that as the H.Q of the E.C, Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation King John Macbatten of '' 00:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten Hello Hi Ben. Francis Bluehawk~Brigadier General of Francis Brigade 23:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk Talk Ben, go to the chat room i sent you, i wish to talk to you about the bickering that has been going on the wiki and such! see you there! Oh also about freemasonry since i talked to one today! Francis Bluehawk~Brigadier General of Francis Brigade 23:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk England hey ben do you live in England like as in right now..? Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation ''King John Macbatten of '' 00:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC)John Macbatten European Confederation Ok... I moved it to my blog, protected it, and disabled comments. Now, nobody can comment. I will keep it like this for maximum one week. And review the comments. Users who deserve bans will get them. Reply Wow! New York, why were you there though? My aunt and uncel lives there and i sometimes go and visit them. What part where you in? I hope you saw the metroplitan museum! Hello Hello Cousin Benjamin, I was wondering if I could be the CEO of The Royal Russian Publishing Company. Please reply yes or no. Your Dearest Cousin, 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' 01:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) he he he ☭ Francis Bluehawk~Brigadier General of Francis Brigade 01:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk The Tudors Hey, Ben watch this video from the show the tudors, its the death of woolsy who was one of my favourite charaters, anyways i find the play they preform to be very funny.thumb|408px|right Hey Ben Would you like to become apart of The Logan Family Saga? Jim Logan The Final Renegade 02:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Guilds, Pirates, Etc. Ben, if you on, click on this link. http://tinychat.com/ak0bt if it doesnt work put it into your top search bar.